Here We Go Again!
by Lilac1100
Summary: Two girls sucked into the world of Kingdom Hearts! What happens? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay lets get this party started: **

One day two girls named Lilac and Hope where walking down the street. Lilac wanted to go to

the library Hope wanted to drive Lilac insane.

"LALALALALALA!" sang Hope as she skipped down the road laughing and waving at strangers on the sidewalk.

"Hope Honey" started Lilac sweetly.

"Yes?" asked Hope.

"Shut the heck up! You are driving me insane!" Lilac yelled

"Okie Dokie!" said Hope unfased by Lilac's outburst. As the girls continued down the street

they came across an ally way. Hope being Hope ran down it; Lilac followed grumbling to

herself about finding a new best friend.

As the girls came to the end of the ally a black portal opened.

"That looks exactly like the portal from Kingdom Hearts" said Lilac

"Lets go through it!" said Hope running towards it.

"Wait Hope lets think about this-" started Lilac

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Hope jumping into it.

"I am going to kill her" stated Lilac running after her.

On the other side Lilac looked around "Hey Lilac what took you so long?" asked Hope

appearing out of no where.

"Hope we are inside Kingdom Hearts. Scratch that we are in The World that Never Was" said

Lilac as she relized where they were.

"That is sooooooooooooooooo cool!" said Hope running around in circles in till Lilac smacked

her.

"Hope the World that Never Was isx where all the VILLIANS live." Lilac shouted

"So?"

"So! If they find us we will probally be killed! Or lose our hearts and become Nobodies" Lilac stated

"And?" asked Hope not seeing the big deal.

"-SIGH- Axel lives here" Lilac stated

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Hope who was terrified of Axel.

"Hope if you don't shut up we are going to be-" Lilac started before two black hooded figures

appered "Caught!"

"Hey kiddos!" said one takeing off his hood to reveal Xigbar the other pulled his hood down to

reveal Saix.

"Uh-Oh" stated the girls together.

"So how about we make this quick. You tell us who you are and how you got here. And we let

you live sound good?" asked Xigbar mockingly

"The fifth amendment to the constitution clearly states that every person has the freedom to

remain silence." stated Hope.

"Keep saying random facts maybe I can think of an escape plan." whispered Lilac

"Hey did you know that hippopotamus milk is pink? Also, pink flamingos are naturally WHITE,

and they only turn pink from the organisms they eat. AND...there are more plastic pink

flamingos in the US than real ones!" said Hope until Saix pulled out his claymore.

"Shut up and walk" he ordered them. Hope started walking right away. Lilac followed but not

before saying "Hurt her or me and I will end you."

The girls were loked in a prison cell "The superior will be by shortly." stated Saix walking away.

"Be good girls now! Have fun kiddos" stated Xigbar before he left.

It was silent until ... "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming swimming

swimming!"

"SHUT UP"

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2: **

Lilac and Hope where bored out of their minds!

"I'm bored" said Hope

"Thats the millionth time you said that! Stop already" snapped Lilac.

"Fine." five minutes later. "I'm bored"

"Hope!" shouted Lilac.

"So you two are the new prisoners" stated none other than Axel as he walked into the cell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Hope as she clung on to Lilac.

"No we are just hanging out in a prison cell for fun. Don't you see this huge smile on my face"

said Lilac sarcasticly.

"Heh. I like you kid whats your name?" he asked ruffling Lilac's hair.

"First off don't touch the hair. And secondly my names Lilac, and Hope let go of me before I

shave your head." said Lilac pushing Hope off of her.

"Is there a reason shes scared of me" Axel asked

"You know its rude not giving your name once someone gives you theirs" stated Lilac avoiding

the question.

"Oh where are my manners my name is Axel Got it Memorized" he said holding his fingur to his

temple.

Hope started laughing uncontrollably. Lilac rolled her eyes.

"So Axel care to help us out of here?" asked Lilac

"Sure" said Axel opening aportal and walking through it the girls close behind.

The portal took them to none other than Twilight Town.

"FREEDOM!" shouted Hope running in circles.

Axel smirked and turned to Lilac "Is she always like that?"

"Yes. Yes she is."

"So I'm going to the clock town to see my friends Roxas and Xion. Care to join?" He asked.

"Sure" said the two girls as they followed Axel to the clock tower.

"Lilac he's nice but he still scares me!" stated Hope hiding be hind Lilac

Lilac said "Come on we get to meet Roxas and Xion! How cool is that! And you trust random

strangers but not him come on Hope!"

"Good Point!" stated Hope by then they reached the clock tower.

"So what are you two talking about?" asked Axel on the way up.

"Nothing just plotting your murder" stated Lilac.

"What?" he said causeing the girls to laugh.

Once at the top of the clock tower Hope collapesed on the ground dramatically.

"Finally no more stairs!"

"Hope! Remember 1st impressions" hissed Lilac.

"Right" she yelled jumping back up and following Axel with Lilac in tow.

"Hey Axel what took you so long?" asked Roxas

"Hey Axel who are your friends?" asked Xion

"Hey guys! This is Lilac and Hope; girls they are Roxas and Xion" He said gesturing to each

person.

"Nice to meet you" "Hi!" they said

Hope sat on the edge in between Axel and Lilac and Lilac sat next to Roxas/

"Here" said Axel handing the girls sea-salt ice cream.

"Thank you" the girls said taking a bite out of their ice creams.

"Its salty yet sweet" they said together the three others started laughing the girls not really seeing

what was funny started laughing too.

Soon Xion and Hope started talking about random stuff to find they had a few things in

common.

Lilac rolled her eyes "Girls" Roxas nodded in agreement "I know right?" causing them all to

laugh.

"So Hope still scared of me?" asked Axel

"Nope" said Hope still hyper from the ice cream.

"But you should fear her when she has had sugar" stated Lilac seriously.

They all shared a good laugh. When a black portal appeared.

"Hope look we came through a portal maybe that can take us home" said Lilac

The girls got up and started to walk to the portal before they turned to look at their friends.

"It was great meeting you incase we don't see each other again" said Hope sadly

"Don't worry were friends now and friends always meet again right?" said Axel

"Yeah" they all agreed

As the girls ran through the portal they yelled goodbye to their new friends.

And as the portal disappeared the three others could all hear one word in the distance and it

was:

"PICKLES!"

**CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated to my BFF Wickedly Hope Pancake! I own Nothing!**

It had been a few weeks since the girls last adventure.

Hope was sleeping over Lilac's house that night. It was late almost midnight both girls were fast

asleep.

Or so Lilac thought.

"Pssh! Lilac. Pssh! Lilac! Wake up! Wake up!" whispered/yelled Hope jumping on Lilac's bed.

"Hope what is it? Did you draw the lockness monster on my wall again? You know you can't

do that anymore!" said Lilac exasperated.

"Nooooooooooooo..." said Hope trying to cover the large drawing.

"-Sigh- I'll deal with you in the morning" said Lilac trying to go back to sleep.

"Wait that's not what I wanted to tell you! Another swirly darness portal thingy appered out

side." said Hope

"And you want to go through it right? Hope we got lucky escapeing last time what if we get

caught again?" asked Lilac

"Then I will sick my flying monkeys on them!" sated Hope pulling a regular Top hat out of no

where. Thats where she keeps her monkeys supposely.

"Yes that will definately help us." said Lilac sarcasticly "Well I would like to see Axel, Roxas,

and Xion again. Okay we'll go."

"Yeah! More ICE CREAM!" yelled Hope running towards the portal.

"NO MORE SUGAR! They are still trying to rebuild your house after your last sugar rush!" said

the newly dressed Lilac following Hope into the portal.

On the other side of the portal was a beutiful beach. It was Destiny Islands.

"This is sooooooo cool!" said Lilac

"Yeah water!" yelled Hope jumping into the water fully clothed.

"Hey who are you two?" asked a person behind them.

Lilac turned to see Sora! "Hey i'm Lilac" "And I'm Hope!" shouted Hope jumping on Lilac's

back strangley not wet at all.

"What the heck Hope get off of me your insane!" shouted Lilac shoving her off.

"Hah! You remind me a lot of Riku my best friend!" said Sora laughing.

"I do?" "She does?" the girls asked together.

"Well if i'm like Riku, Hope is like you." stated Lilac

"Really?" asked Sora

"Favorite food?" "Choclate"

"Favorite sport?" "Running"

"Like Disney?" "LOVE IT!"

"Are you clumsy" "Absolutly!" shouted Hope.

-SILENCE-

"Your'e awsome!" Sora and Hope yelled at each other.

"Who's awsome?" asked none other than Riku as he and Kairi walked over.

"She is! Her name is Hope and she's Lilac!" Sora said before he and Hope started talking about

God knows what.

"Oh my God t-t-two Soras this... this is my worst nightmare!" shouted Riku

"Welcome to my World" stated Lilac patting Riku's back.

"Hi I'm Kairi!" said Kairi waving to Lilac.

"Hey Kairi! Say can you teach me how to make sea shell charms please?" asked Lilac

hopefully.

"Sure your friend and the boys look like their going to start racing so we cand do that together."

"Cool!"

So as Hope, Sora, and Riku raced Kairi and Lilac made good luck charms.

"Heh I'm going to need this to deal with Hope!" stated Lilac laughing

"HEY!"

"Kidding! maybe."

Soon the five kids went over to the Paupo tree.

"Here" Riku said passing it to Lilac.

"Whats this for?" asked Hope

"If we split it we will meet again." said Sora

"COOL!" shouted Hope causing them all to laugh.

So the split the fruit and each ate a peice.

As the finished the portal reappered.

"Oh time to go." said Hope sadly

"Don't worry we will meet again." said Riku

"Ah thats sweet!" the girls said.

"Sh-Shut up!" said Riku embarresed they all laughed.

"Bye. see ya!" the girls as they ran through the portal into Lilac's room.

"Well that was fun!" said Hope

"Yeah. But know we have to deal with the horror on my mom when she sees that!" said Lilac

refering to Lockness monster drawing.

"It was nice knowing you." stated Hope

"You to." said Lilac

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON!**


End file.
